dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Purple Dragon (Dungeons
Purple dragons were featured in the dragon magazine compendium page 197 - 198. It possesses three breath weapons, a cone of force, a burst of blindness, and a wraithblade manifestation that hits up to four times. It's base strength score is two points higher than the red dragon at HD 7 and considerably better mental stats. Having a base of 14 Int, 13 Wis, 12 Cha. The deep dragon is an entirely seperate dragon native to the underdark, whereas the purple dragon is native to Temperate Plains. They're described as being Arrogant, Haughty, and Domineering. The description from the magazine is as follows: ---------- PURPLE DRAGON Dragon Environment: Temperate plains Organization: Wyrmling, very young, young, juvenile, and young adult: solitary or clutch (2-5); adult, mature adult, old, very old, ancient, wyrm, or great wyrm: solitary, pair, or family (1-2 and 2-5 offspring) Challenge Rating: See table Treasure: Triple standard Alignment: Always lawful evil Advancement: Wyrmling 4; very young 5; young 7; juvenile 10; young adult 13; adult 15; mature adult 18; old 20; very old 21; ancient 24; wyrm 25; great wyrm 27 Level Adjustment: Wyrmling +4; very young +5; young +6; others — This dragon's long, lean body sweeps through the air with a dreadful grace. Its scales run from deep purple to midnight black. Two long, white horns sprout above its hateful red eyes, while long, black, curved spikes run from the base of its skull down to the tip of its tail. The sages who believe that the three forgotten dragons arose from a long-dead sister of Tiamat point to the few scraps of information gathered concerning purple dragons. Purple dragons fancy themselves the lords of all dragonkind. Arrogant, haughty, and domineering, they actively seek out other dragons, both metallic and chromatic, to defeat in battle. The purple dragon's arrogance is well earned. Among the chromatic dragons, only the reds rival their strength and size. More importantly, purple dragons are among the most intelligent of all dragons. Their overwhelming personalities and keen intellects drive them to conquer those unfortunate enough to cross their paths. Purple dragons frequently come to rule small kingdoms of men and dwarves. They defeat their enemies in battle, and then use their great charisma and skill at handling others to forge a new state from the ashes of the old. The canny purple dragons use their understanding of humanoid nature, grasp of economics, and political acumen to turn all but the most fanatical of their enemies into at least grudging followers. When forced to chose between utter annihilation and a prosperous, if perhaps iron fisted rule under a dragon, must folk choose the dragon's rule. Combat Purple dragons prefer to strike at night, as they can use their natural coloration to sweep down upon an opponent with a surprise attack. Purple dragons bring the full weight of their intellects to bear against their enemies. Like a master chess player, a purple dragon waits for the perfect time to strike. It never fights unless it does so from an advantageous position, and a purple dragon is typically patient and smart enough to abandon an attack that proves fruitless or unexpectedly difficult. Many of these beasts favor magic items and spells that allow them to spy on potential targets, the better to prepare a cunning plan. ---------- ReshyShira (talk) 21:32, July 6, 2014 (UTC)Reshy